Friendship lessons/Season five
The Cutie Map - Part 2 :Starlight Glimmer: 'Wh– I studied that spell for years! How can you— :'Twilight Sparkle: I studied magic for years too! But what I didn't know then was that studying could only take me so far. Each of my friends has taught me something different about myself! It was their unique gifts and passions and personalities that helped bring out the magic inside of me! I never would have learned that I represent the element of magic without these five! And I certainly wouldn't be here to stop you now! :... :Party Favor: We all came to this village because we were searching for something missing from our lives. We thought Starlight had given it to us, but now... now it seems it was in front of us all along. It's us! Castle Sweet Castle :Applejack: What really makes home feel like home isn't what it looks like. It's the memories you make when you're there. :Rarity: So we've made something that celebrates the memories we've made with you since you moved to Ponyville. ... We were hoping that being able to look at your beautiful, old memories would inspire you to make new ones. Bloom & Gloom :Apple Bloom: Yeah... I guess I've been pretty worried about gettin' my cutie mark. :Princess Luna: Well, that is the same as worrying about who you are. That is all a cutie mark is. If you cannot accept who you are, your life might seem like a bad dream. :Apple Bloom: But if I like who I am, do you think other ponies will too? :Princess Luna: Of course. :Apple Bloom: Then it doesn't matter what my cutie mark is! :... :Apple Bloom: And even though we're all a little scared, a cutie mark won't change who we are or how everypony feels about us! :Sweetie Belle: It's lucky we're all scared of the same things. That way we can help and remind each other to just be who we are! Tanks for the Memories No friendship lessons are clearly stated in this episode. Rainbow Dash learns to accept Tank's hibernation. Appleoosa's Most Wanted :Trouble Shoes: What she says is true. This here entertainin' y'all with my klutzin'? That's what I was supposed to be doin'. I know it now. I didn't mean no harm, honest! I just ain't never loved nothin' like I love the rodeo, so I kept on sneakin' back and makin' a big old mess of things. Turns out I was just a-lookin' at my cutie mark all wrong. Make New Friends but Keep Discord :Fluttershy: I invited a friend to a party! I didn't abandon you! What if you had a friend that you could discuss chaos-based magic with? Would that mean we weren't friends anymore?! :Discord: Uh... stuttering No, I suppose not. It would just mean that I'd have different friends for different things... The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone :Pinkie Pie: The map didn't send us here to find the lost Idol of Boreas. It sent us here to replace it with something better! :Gilda: Nothing's better than gold to a griffon. :Pinkie Pie: That's because you don't have friendship! If you can learn to care about each other again, Griffonstone could be a mightier kingdom than it ever was before! And you don't need some golden idol to do that. You just need each other. Slice of Life :Mayor Mare: It's remarkable to me how a story like Cranky's search for Matilda could fill this room with such a unique collection of ponies. It makes you realize that every pony is the star of their own story. And it's not just the main characters in our stories that make life so rich; it's everypony. Those who play big parts, and those who play small. If it weren't for everypony in this room, and many more who couldn't be here today, Cranky and Matilda's lives wouldn't be as full and vibrant as they are. Princess Spike :Spike: It's funny. Here we are at a summit that brings together ponies from all across Equestria, and all I could think about was myself. You all came here to celebrate the things that make each of our cities so unique and special. But instead of getting into the spirit of things like all of you, I used my friend's position to make myself feel good. :... :"Joe Pescolt": You know, the whole idea of the statue is that when each of us plays our own small part, it adds up to somethin' great. Party Pooped :Pinkie Pie: Prince Rutherford, every time we tried to make something in Equestria feel like Yakyakistan, we couldn't get it right. When I got back from my adventure, I realized something. We shouldn't try to make Equestria feel like your home. We should try to make you feel at home in Equestria. And that means showing you why we love it here, so you'll love it too. Amending Fences :Twilight Sparkle: This party can't make up for the way I hurt you. But please, don't let my mistake be the reason you can't be friends with anypony else. Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? :Princess Luna: How can I forgive myself? I am no better now than I was then. My creation is about to turn the world into a living nightmare! :Twilight Sparkle: But look at what you're doing! Nightmare Moon would've wanted the Tantabus to turn Equestria into a nightmare. You're doing everything you can to stop it! Don't you see? That proves you're not the same pony you were then! Everypony who knows you know that Nightmare Moon is in the past. We all trust you, Luna. Do ''you trust us enough to believe we're right?'' :Princess Luna: ...I do! Canterlot Boutique :Sassy Saddles: Oh, Rarity, I'm so sorry. I focused on that one dress, and the rest of Rarity's Royal Regalia paid the price. :Rarity: Well, so did the Princess Dress. The more I sold, the more each dress lost its time, love, and couture, becoming terrible, lackluster, and common. :Sassy Saddles: I think I finally understand the Rules of Rarity ... And I promise to run everything following your rules. Rarity Investigates! :Wind Rider: Sometimes you gotta play dirty to be the best! :Rainbow Dash: That's not what being a Wonderbolt is all about. :Soarin: She's right! Wonderbolts look out for each other! :... :Rainbow Dash: Rare, I couldn't have done it without you. And I'm sorry I doubted you. But why didn't you tell me what you were doing? :Rarity: Well, I didn't want to get your hopes up until I was sure, and I couldn't be sure until I saw that chocolate stain. :Rainbow Dash: Thank you for believing in me, even when I was doubting you. I'm some friend, huh? :Rarity: Actually, you're quite a good friend. You went to get Spitfire, even though it meant you couldn't fly today. Made in Manehattan :Rarity: gasps I understand now! It all makes perfect sense! :Applejack: Huh? :Rarity: I know why the map called you here! :Applejack: You do? :Rarity: If Twilight had used her magic to fix the park, it wouldn't have fixed the real problem, which is that these Manehattan ponies didn't think they had time to do something for their community! But by building that stage and making sure the play went on, you showed them that just by doing something small, you can make a big difference! Brotherhooves Social :Big McIntosh: When you were little, you used to look up to me, thought I was the best thing since zap apple jam. Things are different now. Applejack's the hero of the Apple family, always rushin' off to save Equestria. And I'm just here on the farm, doin' chores, helpin' out the way I can, nothin' special, nobody's hero. ... I guess I just thought if I could... fill in for Applejack at the Social, and get you a blue ribbon, well, I could be somepony you looked up to again. Be your hero again. Even if it was for just a day. It was foolish, an' I'm ashamed. Please, I just wanna be alone right now. :Apple Bloom: Yeah, well, too bad, you big goof! 'Cause I'm not goin' anywhere. An' I know that you're always gonna be here when I need you. Heck, you'll do a whole obstacle course in high heels if you think it'll help me get somethin' I want. You're my big brother. You've always been a hero to me, Big Mac, and you always will be. I'm real sorry I haven't been lettin' you know that's how I feel. Guess both of us have been holdin' back when it comes to expressin' ourselves, huh? Crusaders of the Lost Mark :Diamond Tiara: You've spent your life acting like a high horse and raised me to follow in your hoofprints! At first I thought this was fine, but then I finally realized ''I wanted something you don't have – friends!'' :... :Apple Bloom: I've been thinkin', Crusaders. We spend an awful lot of time fussin' and frettin' tryin' to discover our true talent, but when we take a little time off, we end up helpin' other ponies figure out their true talent! :Sweetie Belle: Yeah, and I think that's ''way more important than worrying about our cutie marks, don't you?'' :Scootaloo: Absolutely! I don't care if I ever get my cutie mark, as long as I get to hang out with my best friends. :Apple Bloom: So what do you say, Crusaders? Want to just focus on helpin' others find ''their cutie marks?'' :Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: Yeah! The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows The lesson intended by writer G.M. Berrow is stated within the first act of the episode, rather than towards the end. :Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, everypony! I just can't wait 'til they walk in and see everything! :Rainbow Dash: Totally understandable. Watching somepony else be surprised with something is almost better than being the one who's getting the surprise! :Pinkie Pie: But... eh... what if the surprise is something so incredibly exciting that a pony can't keep it in any longer, and she has to tell the pony standing next to her what it is or she might explode?! :Fluttershy: I would say... no. :Rarity: The pony who ruins a surprise for somepony else has to live with that guilt ''forever!'' Hearthbreakers :Applejack: I wasn't tryin' to take your traditions away, I was tryin' to share ours. I was so focused on us bein' one big happy family, I thought we needed the same traditions right away. What I should've done was learn about yours, and teach you about ours, and over time, we'd make new traditions together. I'm sorry, y'all. Scare Master :Fluttershy: We could celebrate Nightmare Night together every year. But the truth is I really don't want to. :Pinkie Pie: You don't?! :Rarity: But you've done it. You found a way that we can all have a fabulous time together. :Fluttershy: Yes, but I've also realized something. You all may love Nightmare Night and I may be good at being a part of it, but it's no fun for me to see my friends feel like they're in danger, even if I know they're not. I really don't like it. It's just not my cup of tea. ... We do lots of fun things together, but I'm afraid this just isn't gonna be one of them. Actually, I'm not afraid. I'm perfectly fine with it. :Twilight Sparkle: Then we are, too. What About Discord? :Twilight Sparkle: You didn't do anything wrong. You're allowed to share things that don't include me. :Rarity: And you're allowed to feel a little jealous about it. You just have to be able to admit that that's what you're feeling so you can let it go! The Hooffields and McColts :Ma Hooffield: Thanks for teachin' us that friendship is so much better than winnin' a silly argument. :Fluttershy: Yay! I told you we'd figure it out. :Twilight Sparkle: We did, and we didn't need my friendship portfolio to do it. We just needed each other! The Mane Attraction :Applejack: Svengallop turned you into Countess Coloratura and acted like your friend so he could enjoy the perks that came with bein' a star. But the real perk of friendship is gettin' to see your friend bein' true to their self. :... :Coloratura: When I arrived at the Helping Hooves Music Festival, I had forgotten who I really was! But then an old friend reminded me what real friendship is about, and she told me that if I was true to myself, I couldn't go wrong! The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 :Twilight Sparkle: I think it's more than that. Friendship connects all of Equestria, and undoing one group of friends made its magic less powerful. :... :Twilight Sparkle: If you're willing to learn, I'm willing to teach you what I know. You'll have the power to make Equestria an even better place. :Starlight Glimmer: How do I start? :Twilight Sparkle: Starting is easy! All you have to do is make a friend! And you've got seven of them right here. References Category:Lists